¿Por qué a mí?
by MissyFuzz
Summary: Bonnibel siempre quiso desacerse de Marceline. Cuando llega el día en el que ella se despide Bonni siente una inmensa alegría, como siempre esper'o, pero después de un tiempo muy desconcertante para ella, sobre todo por la aparición de ser "irritante", descubre que en realidad nunca quiso que se fuera. Género friendship pero con inclinación al romance.


**Disclaimer: Adventure time y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Pendlenton Ward.**

* * *

**Malditos recuerdos...**

_Es increíble, no puedo creerlo, a lo mejor es un sueño... Esto es lo que pensaba mientras volvía a casa, y es que había ocurrido algo sumamente maravilloso, ¡No me había encontrado con Marceline en todo el día! Esto era algo, no sé, creo que fue un milagro. Por fin Dios se ponía de mi parte..._

―_¡Hola, Chimple!_

_Pero parece que me había precipitado, eso era demasiado bueno para ser real._

―_¿Qué tal le va a mi _mejor _amiga? ―preguntó, rodeándome la cintura con su brazo._

_Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda en cuanto sentí aquel contacto. Giré la cabeza lentamente y ahí estaba mirándome con los ojos entreabiertos y una sonrisa que denotaba de todo menos buenas intenciones. Estaba tan cerca que yo casi podía notar su respiración, intenté apartarme poniendo las manos en su pecho pero ella aferró más su agarre impidiéndome siquiera moverme, y me dedicó una sonrisa que me estremeció todo el cuerpo._

_No puede ser, por una vez que parecía que me salían las cosas bien, va y aparece; siempre tiene que aparecer, aunque sea en el último momento. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_

―_Por favor, Marceline. ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? ―dije, empujándola con mi dedo índice en su pecho._

―_Yo también me alegro de verte, Bonni ―responde con una voz melosa y con la más falsa de sus sonrisas―. Como sea, apuesto a que me has extrañado al no verme en el instituto._

_Fruncí el ceño con las manos en mis caderas, no podía creer esto. ¿De qué va esta tía? Está todos los días molestándome, pinchándome, "insinuándose"... en fin, que se pasa el tiempo jodiéndome la vida. No entiendo cómo le puede gustar hacer eso, ¿Acaso seré un blanco fácil y por eso le gusta? No creo y aunque lo fuera tampoco habría ninguna razón que justificara lo que hace._

―_Bueno, pues tendrás que extrañarme más, princesa ―dijo. Se acercó a mí y me cogió el mentón con su mano obligándome a mirarla a los ojos; sentí náuseas―. Porque me voy a mudar._

_Iba a empujarla y así apartarla de mí otra vez, pero me paralicé al escuchar eso. ¿En serio se muda? ¿Así tan de repente?.. Lo normal sería que no me hubiera importado, pero en ese momento empecé a sentirme rara..., aunque así es mejor... ¡Por fin podré librarme de ella! No sé qué estaría pensando ella en ese momento pero yo, aunque no se notara, estaba que no cabía en mí de gozo._

―_Sé que será duro para ti, Bonni ―continuó, aunque yo no la escuchaba, mi mente seguía absorta pensando en que se muda. Se separó de mí y se dio la vuelta―. Procura escribirme todas las semanas, ¿vale? ¡Bye, bye!_

_Se fue, sin mirar siquiera atrás, tan solo la veía correr por la acera hasta que la perdí de vista y no la volví a ver._

_Debió pasar un minuto y todavía seguía mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido, estaba paralizada. Aunque debiera sentirme aliviada e incluso contenta, una parte de mí era incapaz de decir nada, absolutamente nada_; _se había ido, sin más._.. _Empecé a sentir ganas de llorar, supongo que de alegría porque por una vez Dios se puso de mi parte, y esa vez era de verdad._

―_¡Que te vaya bien, Marcy! ―grité con todas mis fuerzas._

Esto es lo que me había justo hace una semana y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces, al parecer es cierto lo que dijo de que se mudaba. Esto es genial, esta ha sido la mejor semana que tuve desde que entré a este instituto, y seguramente vaya a seguir.

Estoy entrando al instituto, más feliz que una perdiz, si hasta estoy cantando. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé ni cómo empecé a cantar, ni siquiera sé qué estoy cantando, la letra me vino de repente a la cabeza... Mejor me paro y pienso en la letra. _No fue justo; me hiciste llorar..., _un momento. Oh, no. Ya sé de quién es. ¡Es una de las canciones de Marceline! Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué pienso tanto en ella? Debería estar contenta porque se haya ido pero, no sé, me siento algo extraña.

Inconscientemente, sonrío para mí misma. Recuerdo el día en el que le escuché cantar esta canción, fue hará dos año. No entiendo por qué, pero desde entonces no he podido olvidarme de la canción...

_Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto en dirección al despacho del director. Tenía prisa porque ese era el tiempo de recreo y, como cualquier alumno, no quería perdérmelo, pero había sido llamada por el susodicho y una alumna como yo no puede ignorar la llamada del director._

_En ese momento estaba maldiciendo los pasillos del instituto. Ese instituto era grande, demasiado para mi gusto, y, aunque llevara ya unos años en él, todavía no podía llegar bien a mi destino sin antes pensar bien el camino. Seguí caminando por el corredor hasta que escuché un sonido, provenía de una clase que estaba a mi lado, me había parado justo en la puerta, era como música._

―"_Papi,¿por qué tuvis... ―la música para; hace una pausa―. Finn, ¡tienes que seguir el ritmo!_

¿Finn? Pero si ese es... _pensaba, todavía pegada a la puerta; la abrí un poco hasta que pude asomarme a ver, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, dentro estaban Marceline con su típico bajo -que, por cierto, no se desprende de él ni para ir al baño- y Finn con una especie de xilófono, _no sé de donde saca los instrumentos este chico...

―_Finn, como no dejes de pensar en tu estúpido perro te juro que un día de estos te lo vas a encontrar desangrado._

_Finn no dijo nada más, probablemente amedrentado por aquella advertencia tan "delicada" que le había dado, y empezó a tocar otra vez su xilófono, aunque más bien parecía que estaba tocando teclas al azar. Marceline probó unas cuerdas de su bajo y empezó a tocar._

_Papi, ¿por qué tuviste que_

_comerte mis patatas?_

_No fue justo, me hiciste llorar_

_y pensé que te daba igual..._

_Ella siguió cantando mientras yo seguía absorta, mirándola. No lo hacía nada mal, es más, era muy buena cantando, lo único que me extraño fue la letra, es muy típica suya y se nota. Estuve "admirándola" hasta que el timbre me despertó, por así decirlo, y me di cuenta de que aún tenía que ir con el director, y salí corriendo de allí._

Suspiro. Nunca pensé que cuando por fin me libraría de Marceline pensaría en ella, la verdad es un poco contradictorio a lo que esperaba antes...

―Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí _―_escuché una voz detrás de mí; sentí un escalofrío.

Me giro lentamente, aunque no entiendo por qué, pero es como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, y eso que yo nunca me fio de esas cosas, seguramente Marceline me haya trastornado el cerebro... Otra vez, otra vez he vuelto a pensar en ella cuando no debía.

Me doy la vuelta y doy un salto hacia atrás del susto, _él_ estaba demasiado cerca de mí, casi podía notar su respiración en mi cara. Relajo la respiración, que se había alterado debido a esa cercanía, y escucho que _él _se ríe. Tiene el pelo negro, oscuro como la noche, ojos azul turquesa y una palidez extrema; _es mono... _¿pero qué estoy pensando?

―¿Sabes? Tienes una voz bonita...

Siento que me sonrojo al escucharle decir eso, ¿de verdad le gusta mi voz? Primero me da miedo y ahora me halaga, es que hoy no me entiendo ni a mí misma.

―Pero no la controlas bien y desafinas mucho _―_dice, sonriendo como si le divirtiera.

¿Cómo? Siento que la sangre me sube a la cabeza. ¿Quién se cree él para decirme eso?

―¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? _―_pregunté_―. _¡Hoy no estoy de humor para tus juegos, Marce...!

Me tapé la boca con las manos instintivamente. ¿Lo iba a llamar Marceline? Pensaba que estaba con ella..., pero él es un chico, aunque, ahora que me fijo, se perece bastante en el aspecto, y en la actitud, por lo que veo.

Él me mira como si no entendiera, y es normal, lo acabo de conocer y ya lo confundo con otra persona.

―¿Estás bien? _―_pregunta, y yo asiento_―. _Qué rara eres; me empiezas a gritar y te callas al instante. ¿Haces lo mismo con todas las personas que conoces? _―_comenta, riéndose.

Siento que la sangre se me sube a la cabeza otra vez. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser tan odioso?

Iba a gritarle otra vez, pero él me pone un dedo en mis labios antes de que pudiera decir nada. Me sobresalto y retrocedo de nuevo, pero él me sigue y no para hasta que mi espalda da con un muro, impidiéndome continuar. Pone los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza sin dejarme escapatoria y se acerca a mí; estamos tan cerca el uno del otro que parece que estamos respirando el mismo aire. Siento que la sangre me vuelve a subir y, esta vez, no es por la rabia.

―Si quieres yo puedo enseñarte a cantar _―_susurra a mi oído.

―Qué...

Intento decir algo, pero de no sale nada de mi boca. Él se ríe y se separa, dejándome, por fin, moverme de donde estoy; apretaba tanto mi espalda contra el muro que hasta me duele.

―Espero volver a verte, princesa ―dice, riéndose. Se despide con la mano y se va.

¿"Princesa"? Ese era uno de los apodos con los que Marceline me llamaba... ¡Ah! Tengo que dejar de pensar de una vez en ella. Pero, este chico se parece bastante a ella, ¿quién será?.. Da igual, espero no volver a encontrármelo.

Miro la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, todavía tengo tiempo para llegar. Suspiro. Aún no empezaron las clases y ya me siento como si me hubieran quitado el alma.

Decido pasarme antes por el parque, que queda de camino. Este sitio me trae muchos recuerdos, solía venir muy a menudo de pequeña, me encantaba este lugar porque tenía muchos juegos: bancos, toboganes, columpios... , y hasta una fuente, pero ahora ya no viene nadie aquí y todo lo que tiene está roto y oxidado. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo aprovechado cuando pude.

Me siento en uno de los pocos bancos que quedan, me encuentro muy a gusto aquí. Me gustaría poder retroceder en el tiempo y jugar otra vez aquí, este sitio me trae tantos recuerdos..., como el de la primera vez que vine. Tenía unos seis años, me había sentado en un banco, al principio no me sentía del todo segura aquí, y de repente una niña de pelo negro me pega un chicle en el pelo y se burla de mí: _"¡Hey, Chimple!"_... Oh, no. Ahora recuerdo, conocí a Marceline la primera vez que vine aquí. ¿Por qué siempre aparece ella?

Sacudo rápidamente la cabeza intentando disipar esos _malos _recuerdos, no me acordaba de que conocía a Marceline de hace tanto tiempo. Siempre pensé que era más cercana, siempre me molesta, aunque, aquella vez, no fue muy desagradable conmigo.

_Estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con la tierra -que no sé cómo me podía gustar algo así- cuando una de los tantos niños que había allí jugando se me acerca._

―_¡Eh, niña! ¿Qué haces aquí? Este sitio es de mi propiedad, ¿lo ves? _―_señala el tronco de un árbol que tiene una "M" marcada_―. _"M" de Marceline._

_Fruncí el ceño cuando la escuché. Ahora recuerdo, ella, de aquella, era solo una cría, de mi misma edad, y ya tenía la desfachatez de proclamar el parque como suyo._

―_¡No puedes decir que este sitio te pertenece! ―grité, poniéndome de pie―. ¡Este sitio es de todos!_

_Ella no dice nada, es como si no me hubiera escuchado. Me empuja para atrás, haciendo que me caiga en mi propia figura que hice con la tierra, y se va pasando de mí. Me levanté poco a poco, sacudiendo la tierra de la parte trasera de mi vestido y me fui de allí con la esperanza de no volver a encontrarme a esa niña. Después, cuando ya se me había pasado el enfado, me subí al tobogán, pensé que ella ya se había ido._

_Iba a tirarme pero de repente alguien me empuja antes de que pueda hacer nada, y me caigo, torciéndome el tobillo._

―_¿Estás bien? _―_oí la voz de una niña._

_Levanté la mirada y vi a Marceline, al instante sentí miedo y me tapé la cabeza con las manos como si quisiera protegerme, pero ella se acercó a mí y empecé a sollozar._

―_No te haré daño _―_dijo ella agachándose a mi lado; hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras_―. _Quiero ayudarte._

_Por un momento dejé de llorar y la vi, en aquel instante no me parecía la misma abusona de siempre, sino una simple niña que me tendía la mano para ayudarme. Yo vacilé un poco pero, al final, le di la mano. Ella me sonrió y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo._

―_Soy Marceline._

―_B...Bonnibel._

―_¿Ah? Pues encantada, Bonni ―contestó, sonriéndome. Era una sonrisa sincera e inocente como nunca había visto antes._

_En ese momento me sonrojé, sentí una sensación en el pecho, como si mi corazón se oprimiera, pero a la vez era cálida y agradable. Por primera vez me sentía contenta por estar con Marceline._

Suspiro, aún sentada en el banco. No puedo creer que Marceline me hubiera ayudado aquella vez, si se comportara así en la actualidad... De repente, oigo un estridente sonido que me devuelve a la realidad: la sirena del instituto. Si suena es que ya es hora de entrar. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto tiempo habré pasado en el parque?

Cuando llego al instituto, en un tiempo récord, y entro en mi clase todo el mundo me mira raro, incluso el profesor, aunque este parece más enfadado que extrañado.

―¿Se puede saber qué horas son estas de llegar? _―_me pregunta el profesor.

―L... Lo siento mucho, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Hago una rápida reverencia y me apresuro a sentarme; sin embargo, mi asiento ya está ocupado.

―Como no estabas coloqué al Finn en su asiento _―_dijo el profesor.

―Pero ese es mi sitio, ¿dón...

―Siéntese en uno de los de atrás _―_dice―. Y no diga nada más, Finn está en un examen y necesita calma.

No dije nada más y me resigne a sentarme donde me dijo, tampoco podía ser tan malo pero en cuanto vi a quien tenía de supe que mi suerte no podía ser peor.

―Vaya, pero si eres la de antes _―_me dice el chico con el que tengo que compartir asiento, que además es el mismo con el que me encontré antes―. Parece que esto no va a ser tan malo después de todo.

_No... puede... ser..._, es lo único que pude pensar en ese momento.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde eso y en este tiempo, no sé cómo ha hecho, pero este chico, Marshall lee según lo que me dijo, me ha molestado más que Marceline. Es increíble lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser.

Hoy es lunes y vuelve otra vez a despertar mi pesadilla. Camino lentamente rezando por que se hubiera ido, lesionado, matado... o cualquier cosa que le impidiera venir, hasta que siento unos brazos rodeándome por la espalda.

―¿Qué tal, Bonni? ¿Me has extrañado?

Esa voz... reconozco esa voz. No puede ser...

―¡Marceline! ―grito, separándome para abrazarla―. Has vuelto...

―Oye, ¡quítate de encima! ―dice, empujándome―. Que te mole no significa que puedas abrazarme así sin más.

Sí, definitivamente es ella. Me siento muy feliz; ya sé que ahora tengo otro incordio con el que lidiar, pero aún así no puedo negarlo; la he extrañado. Ella me sonríe, pero de forma divertida, y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Me quedo mirándola hasta que algo, o más bien alguien me llama.

―¡Hey, Bonni! Ya pensé que no... ¿Marceline?

―¿Eh? Ah, hola Marshall.

¿Marshall?

Me giro y ahí lo veo plantado detrás mía, pero no está mirándome a mí.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedabas con papá ―dice Marshall.

―Sí... iba a quedarme, pero tuve unos problemas con él... ¡Así que he decidido volver! ―dice sonriente―. ¿A que es genial, Bonni?

Ya está otra vez, abrazándome como si de eso dependiera su vida, y esta vez no voy a apartarla, quiero quedarm así lo más tiempo posible; sin embargo, alguien me coge del brazo.

―Oye, ¿qué son esas confianzas? ―pregunta Marshall.

―¿Eh? ―Marceline me suelta―. ¿No me digas que tú también le echaste el ojo? Lo siento hermanito, pero yo la he visto antes.

¿Hermanito?.. Con razón se parecen tanto...

―Eso no tiene nada que ver, Mar...

Me alejo antes de que se den cuenta; cuando dos hermanos discuten es mejor dejarlos solos, y además me deshago de ellos, aunque solo sea un rato ya que en clase los volveré a ver. Suspiro. Parece que nunca podré deshacerme de esos problemas...

* * *

**¡Terminé! Ya va otro one-shot en tiempo récord. La verdad no me ha gustado mucho, pero... meh, me dio pereza arreglarlo... y no quiero aburrir más.**

**SeeU later n.n**


End file.
